parody_of_thumpers_ohannafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lightning McQueen Pan (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360's movie spoof of "Peter Pan 1953" thumb|400px|Lightning McQueen Pan Cast: *Peter Pan - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Wendy Darling - Dawn (Pokémon) *John Darling - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Micheal Darling - Max (Pokemon) *TinkerBell - Crysta (FernGully: The Rain Forest) *Captain Hook - Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Mr. Smee - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Smithy (Mario) *The Lost Boys - Tails (Sonic), Digit (Cyberchase), Bill and Ben (Thomas and Friends), Jimmy (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back At Ya!) *Tiger Lily - Sally Carrera (Cars) *The Native American Chief - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Nana - Duchess (The Aristocats) *George Darling - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) *Mary Darling - Lady Hatt (Thomas and Friends) *The Pirates - Brick, Boomer, Butch (The Powerpuff Girls), Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show), Buzz, Delete (Cyberchase), Chief (The Fox and the Hound), and Edward (Camp Lazlo) *Singing Pirate with Accordion - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Squaw - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *The Native Americans - Toad, Yellow Toad, White Toad, Green Toad, Blue Toad, Orange Toad, Black Toad, and Purple Toad (Mario) *The Mermaids - Equestria Girls *Brave and Squaw - Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians) *Pirate with Kettle - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *and more Gallery Lightning mcqueen cars 2.png|Lightning McQueen as Peter Pan GKuGCD-P_400x400.jpeg|Dawn as Wendy Darling Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as John Darling Max Pokemon.png|Max as Michael Darling Crysta in Ferngully The Last Rainforest.jpg|Crystal as TinkerBell Horned King.png|Horned King as Captain Hook Creeper.png|Creeper as Mr. Smee Smithy.jpg|Smithy as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Aosth tails is good.png|Tails, DigitCC.jpg|Digit, Bill and Ben.png|Bill, Ben, Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n Eddy).jpg|Jimmy, Kirby on Kirby Star Allies.png|and Kirby as The Lost Boys Sally in Cars 3.jpg|Sally Carrera as Tiger Lily Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as The Native American Chief MrsDuchessdisney.jpg|Duchess as Nana Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as George Darling LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Mary Darling We the Rowdyruff boys and we wanna fight.jpg|Brick, Boomer, Butch, Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother, It'sBuzzandDeleteCC.jpg|Buzz, Delete, Chief1.png|Chief, Edward Platypus.png|and Edward as The Pirates Cajun Fox.jpg|Cajun Fox as Singing Pirate with Accordion Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Squaw 130px-Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad, YellowToad_MP9.png|Yellow Toad, WhiteToad.png|White Toad, GreenToad.png|Green Toad, fbb3563aa90b35c2f483786cdf7dac5f.png|Blue Toad, Orange_Toad.png|Orange Toad, tumblr_inline_n5ob5jUrJS1qhdues.jpg|Black Toad, Purple_Toad.png|and Purple Toad as The Native Americans KrUYabeiAeU-730x410.jpg|The Equestria Girls as The Mermaids 101dalmatians roger and anita hugging.jpg|Roger and Anita as Brave and Squaw Discord.png|Discord as Pirate with Kettle (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs